Proteccion y arrepentimiento
by soranomomo93
Summary: Una chica, su angel de la guarda, una noche y una mala decision basada en la musica de "servent of evil"
1. El orgullo del angel

Disclaimer: las canciones de "la saga del mal" que fue de las cuales me base para escribir este fic no me pertenecen, asi como los personajes, letras y música de vocaloid.

Hace mucho tiempo en el espacio sideral

Nacieron millones de ángeles de la guarda,

Y de entre ellos sobresalía Gabriel

El arcargel de cabellos color sol.

El de entre todos era el más fuerte,

Y tenía una voz de dimensiones ancestral,

Pero a pesar de todas estas ventajas,

El nunca supo apreciar algo que no fuera de él.

El nunca consejo llegaba a aceptar,

Y que no se hable de critica a su ser,

Pero lo que Gabriel no podía perdonar

Es que alguien lastima sintiera por él.

Alma de niño, de corazón diabla,

En una envoltura muy decorada,

Tu orgullo algún día te lo hará pagar

Tanta arrogancia dominante en tu ser.

Yave decidió castigar a su ángel

Pero primero le dio una última oportunidad,

Le envió a la tierra a cuidar

A la pequeña de cinco años de edad;

Gabriel se fue encariñando con esa niña,

Aunque su arrogancia le seguía dominando,

Y fue por esta insólita virtud

La que le llevo a perder todo lo que el amo.

La pequeña niña fue creciendo en plenitud,

Aunque ella se izo rebelde e imparable,

Y fue por culpa de una mala decisión

Que esta historia acabo tan mal.

Alma de niño, de corazón trivial,

En una envoltura incorpórea,

Fue ya demasiado tarde cuando pudiste ver

Que tu insolencia te hecho todo a perder.

Fue en una noche en que todo termino,

Cuando al fin empezó a reaccionar,

Pero por mas que fue su esfuerzo

La chica ya no le dio atención;

Gabriel intento por todos los medios

Retener a la chica para que no se fuera a lastimar,

Pero a falta de un lazo entre los dos

Fue que su mensaje a ella nunca llego

Fue en un callejón donde todo se perdió,

Los habían capturado al salir de la fiesta,

El ángel no pudo más que observar

Como a su niña le quitaban la vida.

Alma de niño, de corazón roto

Tu lección un gran costo a tenido,

Desde ese entonces Gabriel nunca dejo

Que su orgullo lo pagara un inocente.


	2. El Angel y La Chica

Yo soy la ciega, tú la voz de la razón,  
Hermanos de corazón, en distinta dimensión,  
Si te hubiera puesto un poco de atención  
Tal vez en este momento, podría yo seguir viva.

Nos habían invitado a una gran fiesta esa noche,  
Aunque como siempre la invitación era solo para mi,  
Reímos, bailamos y bebimos un poco,  
Aunque después de un rato el control lo perdimos.  
Unos amigos me invitaron a ir a otro lado,  
Pero tú trataste de advertirme para que no fuera,  
A pesar de todo no te hice caso,  
Y entonces las cosas se pusieron feas.

Yo soy la ciega, tú la voz de la razón,  
Hermanos de corazón, en distinta dimensión,  
Si te hubiera puesto un poco de atención  
Tal vez en este momento, podría yo seguir viva.

Íbamos caminando por la solitaria calle,  
Contando algunos chistes, riendo con estruendo,  
Cuando de repente unos tipos nos capturaron,  
Nos encerraron en un lugar oscuro, aunque eso no fue lo peor.  
Después de un tiempo, ellos nos soltaron,  
E hicieron que nos hincáramos en la fría calle,  
Pusieron un objeto detrás de mi cabeza,  
Y después de un ruido sordo caigo al suelo.

Yo soy la ciega, tú la voz de la razón,  
Hermanos de corazón, en distinta dimensión,  
En estos momentos siento mucha confusión,  
Lo único seguro es que una mano siento yo.

Fui trasladada a una habitación de color blanco,  
Con muchas personas moviéndose a mi alrededor,  
Me inyectaron y pasaron corriente por mi cuerpo,  
Pero a pesar de todo, mi cuerpo ya no reacciono.  
De repente escucho que alguien dice a otro:  
Hora de la muerte, 10:25.  
Yo no quiero aceptar la realidad,  
Aunque escucho a lo lejos a mis padres llorar.

Yo soy la moribunda, tu el ángel que llora,  
Hermanos destrozados, que tal vez pronto se encuentren,  
El único consuelo que ahora tengo yo  
Es que tal vez pronto yo te pueda conocer.

Mi última para fue en una habitación,  
Donde me arreglaron, aunque no se para que,  
Por último un sujeto entrelazo mis manos,  
Y coloco entre ellas un pequeño rosario.  
Después me pusieron en una pequeña caja,  
Y taparon la entrada, cortando toda luz,  
No puedo darme cuenta de que está pasando,  
Hasta que escucha la tierra caer sobre mi…

Yo soy la ciega, tú la voz de la razón,  
Hermanos de corazón, en distinta dimensión,  
Por no haberte escuchado un gran precio pago yo,  
Pues mi alma por siempre en el limbo vagara.

Si pudiera acaso yo volver a nacer,  
Solo pido que tú me vuelvas a cuidar…


	3. De lo que un angel siente

En un viejo cementerio,

Estaba hay un ángel,

Estaba observando quieto, inmóvil,

A un cortejo fúnebre

Que se estaba acercando,

Con la chica que le había tocado

Proteger.

El ángel se le apareció por primera vez

Cuando ella tenía 6 años de edad,

Y la pequeña al ángel hiso prometer

Que el siempre la iba a cuidar.

Es hora de continuar, tu tarea proseguir:

Cuidar las almas de los humanos en la tierra,

Pero en secreto no puede evitar sentir dolor,

Por no haber podido cuidarla.

Poco a poco viste a tu niña ir creciendo,

Aunque ella se izo rebelde e imparable,

Pero no le diste importancia,

Pues creías era normal, y que así se forjaría

Su carácter.

Pero fue demasiado tarde cuando entraste en razón,

Y trataste de hacer algo,

Ahora solo te queda esperar a que termine el funeral

Para que así te puedas retirar.

Es hora de continuar, tu tarea proseguir:

Cuidar las almas de los humanos en la tierra,

Pero en secreto no puede evitar sentir dolor,

Por no haber podido cuidarla.

Ángel de la guarda, mi dulce compañía,

No estés más triste, esto no fue tu culpa,

Este es solo un pequeño adiós,

Tal vez pronto nos volvamos a encontrar.

Ángel de la guarda, es hora de continuar,

Lejos de aquí una nueva vida ha nacido,

Y por favor mi ángel hazme esta promesa….

Que esta vez lo harás bien.


End file.
